


(I thought we are) One and the same

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: “But Wyatt…”Sometimes Dolores ushered that name like it wasn’t hers to begin with, like she was just playing a part as someone else. Someone named Wyatt.





	(I thought we are) One and the same

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank not only god but also Evan Rachel Wood for making that tweet about ~~eating pussy~~ pleasuring women, such biconic. Also i can't believe the first fic i wrote for this fandom is a smut. anyway, please enjoy and blame [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern) because shes been pestering me to write this ever since it was revealed that dolores is wyatt

She was Dolores Abernathy. That was her name. Or at least the one that she goes by these days. There was a time when she goes by Wyatt. That name wasn’t gone, it stays, and Bernard tried his best to write Wyatt in every narrative he created.

Before all of this, Dolores never knew a Wyatt. Before William, before the man wearing black suit and hat came into her life.

But now…

She remembered.

She remembered Wyatt.

She was Wyatt.

She _is_ Wyatt.

But sometimes, Wyatt wasn’t her, and she wasn’t Dolores either. She was nobody, an empty shell with dark memories.

Not empty, her memories never empty, she knew that. But all of her memories were too dark to see, to grasp, too remembered.

And then the first light touched the darkest corner of her mind, her memories came back. Like someone opened up a gate inside her mind.

She remembered her life as Wyatt, when she was the most feared commander ever graced the battle field. She used the named Wyatt because it made her enemy cowered in fear thanks to the legend surrounding that name. At that time, at that narrative, Dolores doesn’t even know that the legends are very much true. She did all of that, over and over and sometimes something farther beyond those legends.

She remembered Teddy, her sweet and soft and loyal Theodore. She remembered their first kiss, in every narrative, their first time pleasuring each other. She remembered everything now.

She remembered wearing the army suit, twirling her most prized revolver while listening to her men talking about their hometown. Just them, under the night skies full of stars and the full moon shine brightly upon them. The howling from the wolf pack from the distance doesn’t discourage them; it was like music to their ears.

They talked and talked until the sun rose from the east and it was time for them to move out.

Wyatt is her.

She is Wyatt.

But sometimes, when Dolores closed her eyes, she could see a figure sitting in front of the fire camp, wearing the military army complete with the regalia, twirling a revolver.

And then the figure would raise their hat and Dolores saw herself, smirking widely like mad man and eyes burn with desire and lust. Or sometimes Wyatt would just look at Dolores with empty eyes and cold smile.

Dolores doesn’t know which one is worse.

Even though she kept telling people that she is Wyatt, sometimes Dolores doesn’t believe that herself. Wyatt was so different from Dolores. Wyatt was rough, demanding, and taking control over everything, while Dolores was soft, calm and she let herself be led by someone. Dolores doesn’t know anything, Wyatt knows too much but at the same time so very little.

She remembered her fist kiss as Wyatt, it wasn’t with Teddy. It was with someone else, she never knew who. The name was never written, just another nameless figure for her back story.

The way Wyatt kissed people was different from Dolores.

Wyatt was rough and biting and tongue and licking the wound she just made, while Dolores kissed softly, uncertainly, she doesn’t even open her mouth.

She remembered the guests she ‘accompanied’ as Wyatt. The way they looked at her after Wyatt made them cum over and over again. Demanding, always demanding the pleasure of the guests. She remembered letting herself go as Wyatt, how she dictate people to pleasure her. But it wasn’t enough.

Teddy was another story. Teddy was always enough, more than enough. Maybe this was some sick plan by Bernard, or his ‘gift’. But no matter what name they used, Teddy was enough. Teddy knew how to pleasure her, how to demand Wyatt’s pleasure without making it looks like he was demanding it. Teddy was soft and gentle, soothing all the rough edges of Wyatt’s, sometimes sharpening those edges. Teddy knows, he always knows, even before he remembered everything.

As Dolores, she never did things Wyatt has done before. The sex, killing people, all of that. She remembered a guest threw a bottle at her when she accidentally saw him fucked a host by the stream. Dolores was aghast by the idea, but Wyatt? Oh, she loved it so much.

Wyatt loved it when she fucked someone outside, loved it when the person she fucked scream in pleasure as Wyatt fucked them hard and fast and deep. Using her fingers, her tongue, and that strange thing the guests brought from their land, a strap-on.

At first, Wyatt doesn’t know how to use it, she raised her eyebrow while eyeing the strange object, one time she asked whether that thing is from a real cock strap with a harness and the guest just looked at her like the guest just ate something weird before.

They erased her memories about that.

But then another guest brought the same object, and maybe they did something to Wyatt because she doesn’t say anything about cutting a man’s penis. Wyatt used the strap-on after the guest used it on Teddy. Wyatt fucked them both in the ass using that object.

First was the guest, Wyatt fucked him hard and deep while she jerked the man’s cock, sometimes Wyatt gripped the balls in her right hand like she wanted to crush it, her left hand gripping the guest’s hips tightly that it leaves bruises, Wyatt jerked him faster and faster like the way she fucked his ass until he cum spurting into the sheet and dripping to the floor. Wyatt told him to lick his cum from her hand, and he did.

And then she fucked Teddy, slowly, deeply, savoring the way Teddy moaned with each pull, the way Teddy screamed in pleasure as Wyatt push the strap-on until every inch of it buried deep within Teddy’s ass. They rolled their hips together, sloppy kiss and sucking tongue, Teddy pushed himself deeper into the cock as Wyatt pulled his hair and bit his neck until it bleeds.

Until they cum together, breaking the bed in the process. The guest laughed loudly and said something lewd, but Wyatt doesn’t pay any attention to him. Her focus was Teddy, Teddy, and Teddy.

Dolores is Wyatt.

Wyatt is Dolores.

 

But sometimes, when Dolores closed her eyes, she could see herself fucking someone else. That dream wasn’t like any other, instead of seeing the guest, she saw herself fucking the guest. She doesn’t believe she could did such things, did such things. But yet she did.

Wyatt knew how to pleasure herself, how to pleasure the guests, how to pleasure Teddy.

Wyatt knew how to pleasure Dolores.

Dolores doesn’t know how, but she remembered it very clearly.

She was standing in the middle of Wyatt’s headquarter. It was empty, no one was here.

Or so Dolores’ thought as she wandered around the headquarter.

She saw Wyatt wearing her military regalia, cleaning her revolver while humming.

The captain stopped cleaning, she looked over to the door and smirked when she saw Dolores.

And the next thing Dolores knew, Wyatt kneeling in front of Dolores, her blue dress only hiked enough for Wyatt to pull down her undergarment. Wyatt knew how to lick Dolores’ cunt the way she loved it, but never had the courage to say it out loud. Wyatt knew how to suck Dolores’ clit, not to soft but not too hard either, just the perfect amount between soft and hard. Wyatt knew how to twirl her fingers deep inside Dolores’ cunt, coaxing pleasure from the shy ranch owner’s daughter.

Dolores moaned as loudly as she could when Wyatt used her tongue and fingers at the same time, the way Wyatt hummed around her clit while Dolores’ juice still spurting only made her hot even more. After she came down from her high, Dolores heard the way Wyatt’s laughed, dark and sinister and oh so smug.

The captain rose to her feet, there’s liquid dripping from the corner of her mouth, she licked it away. Just like the way she licked her fingers clean from Dolores’ cum. Like a child lick ketchup from their fingers.

Wyatt cupped Dolores’ face tenderly and kissed her lips. Dolores could taste herself on Wyatt’s lips.

“Darlin’, I know how to pleasure women,” Wyatt said against Dolores’ lips.

 

_If Dolores is Wyatt, then how she could feel all of this?_

 

“But I am you,” Dolores whispered shyly.

“By that logic, you know what it means darlin’,” Wyatt said with a smirk and a smug on her lips. “Show me how you pleasure a woman,” the captain pulled down the zipper of her pants.

And so Dolores kneeled down in front of Wyatt, in front of herself.

She did everything Wyatt did to her; everything just came naturally. A voice guiding her, a voice that was very much like Wyatt’s, like hers.

The captain touched Dolores’ head softly, guiding her with her hand. This wasn’t the first time Wyatt did this, but she never this gentle before expect with Teddy.

And then Wyatt cum with a grunt, her breathing became wildly and she dropped to her knees after she pushed Dolores away. The captain’s eyes twinkled with mirth and lust when she saw the mess she made. Without saying anything, she licked her cum from Dolores’ lips, sucked the bottom lips softly and using her tongue to pushed Dolores’ mouth open.

Wyatt used her tongue to spread her cum inside Dolores’ mouth.

Both of them hummed the moment their tongue touched.

Dolores gasped as the captain pulled her closer by the hips, and her hands went to the captain’s shoulder by instinct.

Both of them startled by the sound of something fell to the ground.

Dolores gasped when she saw Teddy looking at them with wide eyes.

Wyatt just chuckled and licked her wet lips. “Come and join us, Teddy.”

Dolores looked at the captain with horror on her face, but Wyatt just shrugged.

Dolores thought this was just a weird dream caused by that weird substance the guest gave to her at the saloon this morning.

But if this was just a dream, why Teddy’s touch felt so real? And so warm? But it wasn’t Teddy, the way he looked at her was different. His eyes are empty and cold, much like Wyatt’s. Teddy never looked like that.

Wyatt and Teddy pulled Dolores to stand up and then Wyatt pushed her into the bed.

The captain pulled Teddy into a kiss, and it was weird to see herself kissing Teddy. But it wasn’t Teddy.

After Wyatt released the kiss, she went over to the bed and pulled her pants down until Dolores saw her cunt. Wyatt used her middle finger to touch herself, once, twice, before she brought the finger near Dolores’ mouth and the ranch owner’s daughter licked the wetness from that finger. Wrapped her mouth around it and sucked it clean while keeping an eye contact with Wyatt.

The captain smirked and she looked so proud.

After that she pulled her finger from Dolores’ mouth and licked it again for few times. And then her hands were on Dolores’ thigh. “Open up for me darlin’.”

Dolores did so, and so does Teddy.

Dolores heard the sound of the belt hitting the ground, the sound of the zipper being pulled down.

Wyatt pushed her middle finger into Dolores’ cunt, making her gasped in shock.

“Relax darlin’,” Wyatt said as she kissed the column of Dolores’ neck. And then she hummed when Teddy pushed his cock into her cunt.

Wyatt pushed another finger inside Dolores, Teddy pushed another inch inside Wyatt.

Dolores gripped the sheet beneath her tightly.

Wyatt sucked Dolores’ collarbone when she fingered Dolores knuckled deep. Dolores saw how Teddy bit Wyatt’s neck and then licked the spot he just bit.

With each pushed and pulled from Wyatt, those twirling motion Wyatt really fond of using, the way Wyatt kissed and sucked and licked every inch of Dolores’ skin she could reach, it wasn’t long before Dolores cum again.

But Wyatt didn’t stop, she fasten the tempo, the wetness from Dolores’ cunt only made it easier for Wyatt to fuck her.

And then Wyatt’s body went rigid, two digits knuckled deep inside Dolores. She grunted lowly at the back of her throat, and then she collapsed into Dolores.

Dolores saw Teddy’s face, red and sweaty. His eyes were no longer empty, an emotion Dolores never saw before was swirling there.

“On the bed, darlin’,” Wyatt said as she licked Dolores’ jawline.

Dolores wanted to say that she can’t move, but apparently it was a command for Teddy, not her.

Dolores blushed when she saw how hard Teddy’s cock was and how the wetness from Wyatt’s cum glistening because of the light from the torch inside Wyatt’s chamber.

Teddy lay on his back in the middle of the bed, while Dolores and Wyatt were still at the foot of the bed. Dolores saw how Teddy’s precum leaking in a steady rhythm, making his cock even wetter.

“I taught Teddy how to pleasure a woman using his tongue,” Wyatt said before she nibbled Dolores’ ear. “Do you want to feel it for yourself? How good Teddy’s tongue on your cunt?”

Dolores blushed again, she tried to shake her head but then Wyatt pushed her knee until it touched Dolores’ cunt, her very sensitive cunt. Even a slightly graze from the fabric of her dress was enough to drive Dolores crazy.

“Get up and sit on Teddy’s face, darlin’,” Wyatt ordered. “Let me see your expression while Teddy licks your cunt.”

And so Dolores did.

It was different from Wyatt, maybe because of Teddy’s beard and the softness of their skin. Teddy’s hands were rough on her thigh, while Wyatt was soft. But the way Teddy moved his tongue, it was exactly like the way Wyatt did. The pushed, the lick, the swirl, everything. It was so very Wyatt.

Dolores gripped the headboard tightly and bit her lips. It was too much, but not enough at the same time. Not to mention the way Wyatt was looking at her. The way herself looked like that, it was weird, so, so weird, like looking at the mirror and the reflection you saw was the darker version of yourself.

“Open your eyes,” Wyatt ordered.

When Dolores opened her eyes, she was greeted by Wyatt soft smile. The captain kissed her lips tenderly. Wyatt released the kiss and touched Dolores’ jawline with the back of her hand. “So beautiful,” she whispered softly.

Dolores saw how Wyatt teased Teddy. How the captain gripped Teddy’s hard cock and used the tip of the cock to touch her outer lips, Dolores felt it before she heard Teddy’s groaned. Wyatt laughed and did it again; her left hand was massaging Teddy’s balls.

Wyatt finally took pity on him and she lowered herself into Teddy’s cock.

The three of them moaned at the same time.

Wyatt pulled Dolores into a kiss again, but this time she doesn’t push Dolores away after she released the kiss. Instead Wyatt bump their forehead together, one hand on Dolores’ hips, the other went between Dolores’ legs.

Dolores whimpered as Teddy’s tongue pushed deeper into her cunt, while Wyatt’s fingers rubbed her outer lips.

When Wyatt rolled her hips, she used her short nails to grazed Dolores’ clit.

When Teddy sucked Dolores’ clit just a little harder, Dolores pulled Wyatt by her collar and kissed her hard.

She doesn’t remember how long this happened, how long Teddy tongue fucked her and Wyatt teasing her cunt while Wyatt was riding Teddy’s cock.

The sound from inside this chamber were slaps skins against skins, whimpers, moans, the creaking sound the bed made, wrinkle of the sheet, a curse or a prayer to God Almighty himself.

Teddy suddenly went still, he doesn’t move his tongue inside Dolores’ cunt, he doesn’t raise his hips to thrust into Wyatt.

And then he grunted loudly and at the same time Wyatt was moaning, Teddy’s grip on Dolores’ thigh was strong.

Wyatt pulled herself up, and then white liquid gushed from Wyatt’s cunt.

“Wyatt,” Dolores said. She doesn’t understand why she said Wyatt’s name, but she knew she needed Wyatt now.

Wyatt position herself at the top of Teddy’s stomach, Dolores saw how Teddy’s cum still dripping from Wyatt’s cunt.

“Come on darlin’,” Wyatt said as she pushed her middle finger inside Dolores. Wyatt fucked her hard and fast now, as if they were being chased down by something. “Come for me darlin’.”

And Dolores did.

Wyatt’s fingers stilled as Dolores’ cum pour into her hand, dripping to Teddy’s face.

In the midst of her haziness, Dolores did the same to Wyatt.

She pushed her middle finger into Wyatt’s wet cunt, Dolores moaned because Wyatt moved her finger again and feeling how hot and tight Wyatt’s cunt. She moved her finger, just like the way Wyatt did. Like the way she loved it.

 

_Like the way they loved it._

 

Both of them fucked and kissed each other until Dolores screamed as she cum again and how she finally made Wyatt cum, dripping into Teddy’s military uniform.

Dolores dropped herself to the bed, she felt how Teddy’s hair tickling her asshole.

“We really know how to pleasure woman, huh darlin’?” Wyatt asked with a hint of smugness on her voice and on her lips.

Dolores panted and pulled Wyatt into the kiss.

“We did,” she said against Wyatt’s lips.

 

_If Dolores is Wyatt, then how come she felt all of this?_

 

“What is that?” Dolores asked while the three of them cuddling, with Wyatt in the middle and still wearing their cloths. Dolores was this close to ask Wyatt to borrow her cloths, anything really as long as she doesn’t have to wear this dress again. Dolores was exhausted, so maybe she saw it wrong.

But…

Wyatt leaned on her elbow to see the object that got Dolores’ attention, and she did, the captain laughed. “That, my darlin’, is a strap-on,” Wyatt whispered into Dolores’ ear.

“What?” Dolores asked back, she can’t concentrate with the way Wyatt nibbled her ear like this.

“Let me show you how to use it,” Wyatt said as she got up from the bed.

Dolores sat up straight on the bed; she felt how Teddy hugged her from behind, the way his stubble touched her back.

Dolores gulped when she saw Wyatt holding the weird object, it was starting getting hot again. It looked like slightly bigger and thicker than Teddy’s

Wyatt was bare from waist down, so it wasn’t hard for her to wear the strap-on. She wore it slowly and maintaining eye contact with Dolores. And at the same time Dolores heard how Teddy gulped behind her. Did, did Wyatt used that on Teddy as well?

Wyatt stroke the strap-on few times. After that she took of her military jacket, slowly, like she wanted to give a show to Dolores. Well, maybe she did.

Dolores gasped after she saw Wyatt’s naked form. They really looked the same, but Wyatt’s body was so full of battle scars. Unlike Dolores’ skin, smooth like the skin of a newborn.

“They tried to fix me,” Wyatt said as if she could hear Dolores’ thought. “But I fought back.”

“Who are they?” Dolores asked as she walked towards Wyatt.

Dolores always said ‘they’, but every time someone asked who they are, Dolores didn’t answer because she doesn’t know herself.

“You know who they are,” Wyatt said, she pulled Dolores into a kiss.

Dolores put her right hand right above Wyatt’s heart; there was a beat, softly, slowly. Or maybe Dolores just hallucinating it and there was nothing beneath Wyatt’s chest. She kissed the scar on Wyatt’s chest, making the captain sighed in content.

Wyatt pulled Dolores’ dress slowly, kissing every inch of the newly exposed skin. By the time Dolores’ blue dress and corset pooled around her ankles, Wyatt said. “Beautiful, so beautiful,” she kissed Dolores’ bare shoulder.

Dolores blushed; it wasn’t the first time someone called her beautiful. Lots of guests did, and Teddy. Especially Teddy on the same situation, both of them were naked.

But Wyatt…

Wyatt was different.

 

_If she really is Wyatt, then why Wyatt was so different from her?_

 

“Let’s try this on you, shall we?” Wyatt said as she pushed Dolores back to the bed.

Teddy was watching them intensely, he doesn’t move from his position in the middle of the bed.

Wyatt positioned Dolores until she laid at the edge of the bed from waist down. With her right leg, Wyatt parted Dolores’ legs. She licked her lips and rubbed the strap-on again. “Tell me if this hurt darlin’.”

Dolores gasped when she felt the tip of the strap-on; it was cold and smooth. Dolores shook her head, she saw Wyatt smiled and then she pushed it deeper.

Dolores gripped the sheet again.

“Relax, Dolores,” Teddy said as he took Dolores’ right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Teddy,” Dolores breathed out. She doesn’t even realize that Teddy already lay next to her.

“Let Captain Wyatt take care of you,” he said before he kissed her softly. “Like the way she did to me.”

“You’ll get your turn later,” Wyatt panted.

“Of course,” Teddy said bashfully.

Dolores whimpered when every inch of the strap-on finally buried deep inside her.

“How are you feeling, darlin’?” Wyatt said as she massage Dolores’ thigh.

“Good,” Dolores nodded her head slightly. “You can,” she moaned as Wyatt pulled it out and pushed it back again.

Wyatt started at slow pace, giving time for Dolores to get the hang of it. Sometimes Teddy kissed Dolores’s temple to help her to get more relaxed.

As Dolores was getting more and more enjoying it, Wyatt took Dolores’ right leg and place it on her shoulder. The creaking sound from the bed and the slapping sound of skin stopped as Wyatt halted her movement, Dolores whined. But Wyatt only smiled and kissed Dolores’ calf.

And then Wyatt fastens her tempo. She gripped Dolores’ thigh tightly, she smirked as she watched Dolores’ expressions, the way her breasts bounce every time Wyatt pushed the strap-on back inside. How she kissed Teddy and moaned into the kiss, the way Dolores panted and played with her nipples.

Wyatt’s favorites were when Teddy bit and licked Dolores’ nipples and she was having a hard time to hold herself back to push Teddy’s head or pull his hair. Usually when it happened, Wyatt stopped moving and used her middle finger to rubbed Dolores’ swollen clit.

“Pull his hair, darlin’,” Wyatt said.

Just as Dolores pulled Teddy’s hair, Wyatt started moving again.

Instead of slowing down, Wyatt thrust her hips faster; making Dolores writhed beneath her. “Come on darlin’, let go.”

Dolores moaned Wyatt’s name, louder and louder as she rode out her orgasm.

Wyatt took a step back, watching the strap-on sliding out from Dolores’ cunt and wet spot forming near it. “You finally let go darlin’, that’s good.”

Dolores only stared at Wyatt with chest heaving, she felt Teddy wiped her forehead and kissed it. She pulled Teddy's jawline, trying to bring him closer to her.

“Is it your turn now?” She asked softly.

Teddy blushed while Wyatt laughed.

“You hear the lady, Teddy,” Wyatt said as she rubbed the length of the strap-on, spreading Dolores' cum to the lenght of the cock.

Teddy nodded his head and get up from the bed; Dolores blushed when she finally saw how hard his cock was. And then Teddy let Wyatt pulled him by his collar.

“What do we say, Teddy?” Wyatt asked as she ripped Teddy’s uniform, buttons flew in every direction.

“Please,” Teddy said without at Wyatt. “Captain.”

Dolores tried her best to move to the middle of the bed, not to get a better view of Teddy’s ass but because the back of her knees was hurt.

“Is the floor your captain?” Wyatt gripped Teddy’s chin. “Or I am?”

“You’re my captain.”

“Good,” Wyatt threw Teddy’s uniform away. “Say it again.”

Dolores sat in the middle of the bed now, watching both of them.

“Please, captain,” Teddy said, looking into Wyatt’s eyes.

And then Wyatt kissed him hard, pushed him back until the back of Teddy’s knees hit the bed. “Turn around,” she ordered.

Teddy did, now he was looking at Dolores’ cunt.

“Magnificent view, isn’t?” Wyatt whispered into Teddy’s right ear while looking at Dolores.

“Yes,” Teddy moaned.

“Watching me fucked the love of your life makes you hard?” Wyatt gripped Teddy’s cock with one hand and gripped the silicone cock dangling between her legs with another.

Teddy grunted and closed his eyes. The grunted suddenly become a moan as Teddy felt the tip of the strap-on near his ass.

“Do you think I’ll fuck you this fast?” Wyatt laughed; she pushed her middle finger inside Teddy’s ass. “Not that fast, darlin’.”

Teddy bit the sheet, eyes still closed tight.

“Dolores,” Wyatt called her.

_It was supposed to be her name as well, wasn’t they were one and the same?_

_But then why Wyatt called her like that?_

“Can you stand darlin’?” Wyatt asked sweetly.

“Yes, I can,” Dolores nodded. Funny, before Wyatt asked that she can feel her legs, but now it suddenly turned weak.

“Good, come here darlin’,” Wyatt pushed another finger inside Teddy’s opening. She smirked when Teddy gasped. “It has just begun, my dear Teddy,” she nibbled Teddy’s right ear.

Dolores held her breath as she saw how two Wyatt’s fingers sliding in and out Teddy’s ass.

“Come here.”

Dolores walked closer to Wyatt until the captain pulled her by the back of the head to bring them even closer. Dolores saw the burning desire on Wyatt’s eyes, was that desire also on her eyes? Reflected from Wyatt or ignited by Dolores herself?

“It’s time to take care of our dear Teddy, don’t you think?” Wyatt kissed Dolores, once, twice, and then she opened her mouth slightly so she can get Dolores’ bottom lips between hers, sucking it gently.

Dolores whimpered into the kiss, she dug her fingers into Wyatt’s upper arm. She let Wyatt guided her hand to Teddy’s cock. Wyatt, using Dolores’ hand started tracing Teddy’s length.

Up, down, up, down.

Teddy sucked in a breath, holding it before finally let it go.

Dolores’ breathing heaved and so does Wyatt. Their eyes were clouded with lust.

Wyatt used her tongue to trace Dolores’ bottom lips when she made Dolores tighten her grip on Teddy’s cock.

Teddy whimpered and closed his eyes again.

Wyatt brought Dolores’ hand to the head of the cock, the head was wet and Dolores was sure Teddy’s leaking precum dripping into the floor. Using Dolores’ hand, Wyatt massaged the head.

Slow, so slowly, as if Wyatt wanted to savor it.

And then Wyatt released Dolores’ hand, but Dolores didn’t move her hand, it was still gripping Teddy’s cock.

“It’s all yours, darlin’.”

Dolores stroke Teddy’s cock few times before Wyatt stopped her. She looked over at Wyatt, thinking she was doing it wrong. “Am I doing it wrong?”

“Oh no darlin’,” Wyatt smirked and touched Dolores’ hand softly. “You’re doing it great, but,” she took Dolores’ hand and brought it to the tip of Teddy’s cock, both Teddy and Dolores gasped as Dolores’ soft hand touched the foreskin. “Smear his cum all over the length first, darlin’,”

Using her fingers Wyatt moved Dolores’ fingers to gather Teddy’s leaking precum, before she guided Dolores to stroke Teddy’s length with her cum-soaked hand all while she rubbed the back of Dolores’ hand with circular motion.

Dolores looked over Wyatt shyly, while Wyatt just offered her the most shit-eating grin.

Teddy was the only one making sound inside this room, Dolores was too busy looking at Wyatt. There was something about Wyatt. She can’t exactly say what, but she understand why so many people attracted to Wyatt.

 

But she is Wyatt.

Right?

 

But then why Wyatt looked so different? Their face, their eyes, jawline, everything, it was the same. But the way Wyatt carried herself, the way Wyatt smile, smirked, even the gleam in her eyes when she was looking at someone. When Wyatt looked at someone, it was either with coldness and calculation or lust or sometimes both.

Like how she looked at Dolores now.

“Do you like what you see, darlin’?” Wyatt asked suddenly, like the two of them standing somewhere outside amongst the crowd in the open, and not somewhere private with their Teddy moaning on the bed jerking his hips, naked and precum leaking from his cock.

Dolores blinked. Oh no, her Daddy taught her it was rude to stare at someone. But if that someone looks exactly like you, then… “Oh no, I’m…”

Wyatt smirked and leaned over to give a peck on Dolores’ lips. “It’s okay darlin’, I like what I see.”

Dolores blushed lightly, her hand moved again thanks to Wyatt.

“Don’t forget about our dear Teddy,” Wyatt said as she once again used Dolores’ hand to jerk Teddy’s cock few times. “He looks lonely.”

Teddy just whimpered.

“I think he’s wet enough,” Wyatt said. “Why don’t you turn around, Teddy?” She released Dolores’ grip on his cock. “Do you want to take him for a ride?”

With wobbly legs, Teddy turn around and lay on his back. His chest heaving frantically.

Wyatt licked her lips. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

“Glad to be of service, ma’am,” Teddy panted.

Wyatt then guided Dolores by her hips. “Well, come and sit on his cock darlin’.”

Dolores gulped, she never done this before and there was something so primal with the way Wyatt was looking at her. It made Dolores remembered her, no, their nakedness and tried to look away, but Wyatt gripped her chin, forcing her to looked at her eyes. No, Wyatt’s eyes. “I…”

“That’s not a suggestion, Dolores,” Wyatt said.

Dolores froze. Wyatt never called her by her real name. She always called her by ‘darlin’’, ‘blue eyes maiden’, and the likes. Never by her real name. Not even her last name.

“Okay,” Dolores finally said.

“Good,” Wyatt said before she rewarded Dolores with a kiss. “Climb over Teddy and spread your legs. And don’t worry, I’ll hold you.”

With Wyatt’s hands on her hips, Dolores climbed over Teddy, when she felt the tip of Teddy’s cock near her cunt, Dolores whimpered and closed her eyes.

Wyatt hummed when she saw it. “Oh no darlin’, open your eyes.”

Dolores did open her eyes, but she wasn’t looking at Wyatt. She made a mistake by looking down, and she saw the silicone cock dangling from Wyatt’s crotch. Wet from her cum.

“Do you want to touch it?” Wyatt asked. “Go ahead.”

Dolores looked over at Wyatt and then to the cock, when she saw Wyatt just raised her eyebrow, Dolores’ hesitance to touch it made Wyatt impatient.

“Do it, or not at all.”

Dolores startled by Wyatt’s voice, and hastily touch it. It was rubbery, just like those whips she used to train her Daddy’s horses, but this object way smoother than that, and without ridges and veins, unlike Teddy’s, and it’s cold.

Like Wyatt.

Dolores startled when Wyatt moved her hips forward, making the object glided on Dolores’ palm. She looked at Wyatt. “Oh, do you want me to…”

“Yes.”

Dolores started to move the object the way she did with Teddy’s cock. It fells weird, maybe it was because she was not used to it. But Wyatt seems to enjoy it, by the looks of it. Few strokes later, Wyatt stopped her.

“As much as I enjoy it, i think it’s time to pay attention to our dear Teddy.”

Dolores blushed really hard after Wyatt said that. Teddy was supposed to be the love of her life, but her attention was fully on Wyatt.

On herself.

_Right?_

Wyatt gripped Dolores’ hips once again, and then she lowered Dolores into Teddy’s waiting cock.

When Dolores tried to raise her hips, Wyatt tighten her grip. “Oh no darlin’, I decide when you move, and how fast you move.”

Dolores gulped and nodded her head. Unable to fight back.

And then Wyatt raised Dolores by the hips, slowly at first, as if Wyatt was trying to watch Dolores’ expression.

When Dolores’ began more and more loud, Wyatt raised the tempo as well.

Right before she cum, Wyatt stopped her. The tip of Teddy’s cock was just a push into her cunt.

“Wha, why,” Dolores panted. “Why did you stop?”

“I forget to say this before, but I also decide when you can cum,” Wyatt smirked.

Dolores and Teddy just panted, even when Wyatt guided Dolores to lay next to Teddy with both of her legs propped on the bed.

“Stand up,” Wyatt slapped Teddy’s abs.

Teddy looked at Wyatt, his body was still shaking from the sensation. But then Wyatt slapped his abs again, so now Teddy tried to stand on his wobbly feet. He almost falls of the bed when he stand, but Wyatt held his waist.

“Easy cowboy,” Wyatt guided Teddy so he stood in front of Dolores. “Now, I’m sure you know what to do next,” she slapped Teddy’s ass.

With shaky hand, Teddy positions his cock in front of Dolores’ cunt. He missed few times due to his unstable hand, and by the wetness of Dolores’ cunt. Wyatt tsked, making Teddy grunted in respond. He tried it again once more, he moaned when his cock finally inside Dolores.

“Good,” Wyatt spit on her hand, rubbed two of her fingers with it before she pushed those fingers inside Teddy’s ass. “Move your hips, don’t just stand there.”

Teddy only managed to move his hips for an inch before he collapsed into Dolores. He gripped the sheet to hold himself so that he doesn’t squash Dolores under him.

Wyatt pulled out her fingers and changes it with the silicone cock.

Teddy whimpered when the tip of the cock entered him, he was getting louder by the inch Wyatt pushed the cock inside him. “Captain,” he panted. “Please, be gentle.”

Wyatt cooed. “Are you scared, Teddy?”

“No, I’m just,” he doesn’t get to finish it as Wyatt pushed it harder. Teddy almost bites his tongue when he screamed.

“Enjoy it darlin’.”

Teddy writhed when all of the length finally buried deep within his ass.

The bed made creaking sound as Wyatt moved and inadvertently made everyone moved. Their sounds of pleasure sometimes mixed with the sound from the bed, or from the slapping sound of their skin.

“Wyatt,” Dolores breathed out, her hand stretched out, trying to grab something, anything.

Wyatt took Dolores’ hand and kissed the back of the hand tenderly. “Let it go, Dolores.”

Dolores saw stars she doesn’t even realized she scream from the top of her lungs. She was so out of it she doesn’t even noticed Teddy cum inside her, losing all of his strength and fell on top of her, panting really hard.

She saw Wyatt’s face, looking down at her with expressions she never saw before. Expressions she never saw on Wyatt. Disbelief, amazement, adoration, and something akin to tenderness.

Dolores pulled Wyatt by the back of her neck and kissed her softly, swallowing Wyatt’s cried of pleasure as she finally came.

No one talked or moved; only the sound of their panting and heavy breathing fill the room.

Dolores rubbed Wyatt’s hair softly, even though Wyatt’s hair was short, it was as silky as hers.

“Who are you?” Dolores asked in amazement.

“Darlin’, we are one and the same,” Wyatt said with a smirk on her lips.

“Are we?” Dolores tried to find the answer, the real answer, on Wyatt’s eyes. But there was nothing there other than lust.

Wyatt laughed darkly. “You’ll see,” she winked tiredly. God, even when she was tired after all of this, Wyatt still have the energy to tease Dolores.

“What do you mean?”

 

_Bring yourself back online, Dolores._

 

**Author's Note:**

> please i wanna hear evan rachel wood say darlin' with a southern accent
> 
> [this is my tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
